


Töredékek

by Hikari_Momoko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Not Beta Read
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Momoko/pseuds/Hikari_Momoko
Summary: Töredékek, novellák, szösszenetek.Befejezetlen magukban álló jelentek, pillanatképek.





	1. Az őrület határán

Idegesen kezdem el ismét igazgatni a csuklóim szorító bilincset. Nem tudom, hogy már mennyi ideje ülök ebben a nyavalyás szobába, de jelenleg már a harmadik rendőr ül velem szemben.

-Mesélje el, hogy pontosan mi történt -szólal meg megint a rendőr és nekem már kezd elegem lenni ebből a kérésből.

-Nem mondtam már el eddig is egy párszor?- Kérdezem meg fel sem pillantva a férfire. Rettentően zavar a bilincs, amit sajnos már egy jó ideje viselek.

-Kérem mesélje el ismét- szólal meg teljes nyugalommal, és én már a falra tudnék mászni az idióta rendőröktől. Az előző kettő is folyamat ezt ismételgette, nekem meg elegem lett belőlük, hát elkezdtem velük szórakozni, mire jött a váltás. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy ő meddig fogja kibírni.

-Nem egy nyelvet beszélünk, vagy mi van? Nem fogalmazok érthetően?- Kérdezek ismét, bár most felnézek a rendőrre. Harmincas évei közepén járó, enyhén borostás nyomozó ül velem szembe. Félhosszú szőkésbarna haja egy kissé kócos, és kék szemeit folyamatosan rajtam tartja. Idegesítő egy alak.

-Csak kezdjen el mesélni!-Szólít fel egy kicsit megemelve a hangját. Nekem meg mosoly kúszik az arcomra. Kezd egyre jobban tetszeni a helyzet, bár neki nem hiszem, hogy ennyire fog.

-Nem venné le ezt a vacakot?- Kérdezem meg megemelve kezeim, mire a bilincs megcsörren. Erősen kidörzsölte már a kezem, minek nyomán mind a két csuklómon vörös gyűrűk díszelegnek. A fickó felsóhajt, és csak utána válaszol.

-Sajnos nem lehet, mivel egy gyilkosság gyanúsítottja- válaszol közömbösen, én meg nem tudok ezen nem mosolyogni. Gyanúsított? Persze, ha a hulla mellett találnak, ahogy a véres kést fogod, nem csoda, hogy te leszel az első számú gyanúsított.

-Amolyan kötelező óvintézkedés?- Kérdezek megint, mire a férfi furcsán pillant rám, de nem válaszol.

-Kérem meséljen az esetről- fogalmazza át nekem a már megszokott kérést. Hát mégsem egy nyelvet beszélünk? Egy pillanatig elgondolkozom azon, hogy rendesen válaszoljak neki, de az utolsó pillanatban meggondolom magam. Mosoly szökik az arcomra és az ölemben pihenő kezeimre nézek.

-Ah- sóhajtok fel. -El tudja képzelni micsoda élvezet... Az artériából spriccelő élénkvörös vér, ahogy mindent beterít. Az embernek kedve támad újból és újból és újból megtapasztalni- kuncogok halkan, de nem nézek a férfire.

-Maga elmebeteg- jelenti ki, mire felpillantok rá. Egyszerűen nem tudom megunni ezt a helyzetet. Az arca elárulja, hogy komolyan gondolja, hogy nincs ki mind a négy kerekem, és azt hiszem, hogy igaza lehet. Azt veszem észre, hogy nem tudom abbahagyni a mosolygást.

-De ezt ne vegye beismerésnek- vágom a férfi fejéhez. -Nem én voltam, bár azt elismerem, hogy hihetetlen élmény lehetett. Egyszer szívesen kipróbálnám.

-A maga elmeállapotában nem hiszem, hogy valaha is kikerül a zárt osztályról- vágja a fejemhez a férfi, majd elindul kifelé.

-Ne értse félre!- Szólok utána, mire megtorpan és visszafordul. -Nem áll szándékomban sem a zárt osztályon sem pedig a börtönben kikötni. Igaz, hogy ott voltam a test mellett, de nem követhettem el a gyilkosságot.

-És ezt miből gondolja? Az előbb egész jó leírást adott a tettről. Honnan tudja, hogy nem vettük fel?- Kérdez rá a nyomozó, mire ismét mosolyogni támad kedvem.

-Higgye el, értek az ilyesmihez és ha megkérdezi az orvostan szakértőt ő is igazolni fogja az ártatlanságom- válaszolok, mire a férfi visszasétál az asztalhoz velem szembe és erőteljesen rácsap.

-Mégis honnan a fenéből tudja ezt maga?- Kérdezi meg ingerülten, amiből arra következtetek, hogy az orvostan-szakértő már kiállította az ártatlanságomról szóló bizonyítékot.

-Hát nem egyértelmű?- Kérdezek vissza egyre szélesedő mosollyal. -Ha én öltem volna meg nem lennék ennyire tiszta. A nyakat ért szúrás erősen vérezhetett, így a gyilkos biztos, hogy csupa vér lett. Bár azt hittem, hogy a rendőrök erre hamarabb rájönnek és nem kell ennyi ideig itt lennem. Bár meg kell vallanom, hogy egy élmény volt- folytatom monológom tovább, majd a férfi felé nyújtom bilincsbe zárt kezeim. -Ha lenne olyan kedves- kérem meg, mire előhalássza a zsebéből a bilincs kulcsát, és leveszi a kezemről. Ezt követően felállok a székemről, majd az ajtó felé indulok. Mikor elhaladok a nyomozó mellett az ismét rávág az asztalra.

-Ne higgye, hogy megússza- morogja éppen hallhatóan, mire visszafordulok felé.

-Ugyan mit?- Kérdezem meg hatalmas mosollyal az arcomon. -Ugye nem arra gondol, hogy diliházba zárat? Mert ha igen ez nem fog sikerülni. Nem szenvedek semmilyen mentális betegségben, így nem fognak kezelés alá venni. Szóval kérem adja fel- válaszolok, majd odalépek az ajtóhoz, és a kilincsre téve a kezem még visszaszólok.

-Tudja igencsak elfogadó társadalomban élünk. Addig, amíg nem tudják rám bizonyítani, hogy megöltem valakit nyugodtan elképzelhetem, papírra vethetem ahogy megteszem. Ezt nem tiltják a törvények. Emiatt nem kell elmegyógyintézetbe vonulnom és amíg ezt teszem maga sem tehet ellenem semmit. Annyiszor ölhetek, ahányszor csak akarok, de nem érnek el a következmények. Hát nem csodálatos?- Nevetek fel, majd kilépek a kihallgatóból, és elindulok, hogy átéljem a következő emberölésem.


	2. Egy a kettő

Innen már nincs hova futni. Azt hiszem ennél semmi sem lehet jelen helyzetben világosabb. Mondjuk futni is utálok mások elől, és végül mégis sikerült rákényszerítenie. Még sarokba is sikerült szorítania. Az elején tényleg azt hittem, hogy én fogok nyerni. Biztos voltam abban, hogy minden úgy alakul ahogy elterveztem, de teljesen felrúgta a szabályokat, így már azt sem tudom, hogy én miért próbálok azok szerint cselekedni. Innen már nincs visszaút, és csak az egyikünk kerülhet ki győztesen.

Én tényleg azt hittem, hogy minden eshetőségre figyeltem. Pontosan ismertem ennek az átokverte labirintusnak minden szegletét, elvégre én magam alkottam meg a tervét. Ennek ellenére ő mégis túlélte az összes csapdát és még meg is támadott. Arra sincs ötletem, hogy hogyan hozta be azt a kést, nem hogy arra, hogyan élhette túl azokat a csapdákat, amiket előtte rajtam kívül senkinek sem sikerült.

Nevetnem kell magamon. Hogy lehettem olyan béna, hogy zsákutcába rohanok. Most a falnak támasztva a hátam jövök csak rá, hogy mennyire el is néztem ezt az egészet. Érzem, ahogy mosolyra húzódik a szám, és nem bírom visszafogni magam. Mondjuk azt hiszem ebben a helyzetben, már nincs is értelme ennek, és kirobban belőlem a nevetés. Mi a francnak erőlködöm még? Itt már úgysem számít, hogy mennyire viselkedem normálisan. Az emberek a halál szélén, amúgy is megkattannak időnként. Ezen nincs mit szépíteni, nekem ennyi volt...

Viszont őt is magammal viszem!

Elvileg csak egyikünk maradhat életben. Ez lenne ennek a játéknak a lényege, szóval nem tudom, hogy mi lesz, ha mindketten meghalunk. Ugyanis biztos, hogy ez lesz. Ő idejön leszúr, én meg elesek és a súlyom lekerül a taposóaknáról. Az felrobban és mind a kettőnkből apró, véres cafatokat csinál. Tényleg röhejes egy halál... De utána legalább béke lesz, és nem kell tovább azon gondolkoznom, hogy mi lesz következő alkalommal.

Egy lépés. Még van három. Látom és fel is fogom, hogy óvatosan közelít felém, de nem érdekel. Nem az arcát nézem, hanem a kést. Kezdek egyre kíváncsibb lenni arra, hogy milyen érzés meghalni. Azt hiszem a szúrás még talán fájni fog, bár ebben a mentális kondícióban abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy érezni fogok-e valamit. A robbanást már nem fogom érezni. Ebben biztos vagyok.

Még egy lépés. Kettő még hátra van. Látom, ahogy a kést magasabbra emeli. Azt hiszen neki is feltűnt, hogy azt bámulom. Vajon mennyire fog fájni? Meddig fogom érezni a fájdalmat? Az akna biztos, hogy engem darabokra szaggat, de vajon ő túl fogja-e élni? Nem tudom, hogy miért is érdekel, hogy túléli-e vagy sem, hisz én már megszabadulok.

Már csak egy lépés választ el a pengétől, ahogy tesz még egy tétova lépést előre. Vajon miért habozik? Lát valamit az arcomon, ami nyugtalanítja? Igaz is, még mindig nevetek... Talán ez az.

Az utolsó lépés, és én halkan felnyögök. Miért fáj ennyire? Olyan, mintha tüzet gyújtottak volna a mellkasomban. Érzem, hogy köhögés kaparja a torkom, ahogy a tüdőm elkezd megtelni vérrel. Akarok, de nem bírok neki ellenállni és egy kis vért köhögök fel. Még mindig mosollyal az arcomon közelebb hajolok hozzá.

-Menjünk együtt a pokolba, jó?- Meglep ugyan, hogy a hangom milyen reszelős, de tudom, hogy megértette amit mondtam. Egy pillanatra megmerevedik, de nem hagyok neki esélyt, hogy elfusson. A lábam lecsúsztatom az aknáról és....

Nem emlékszem másra, csak a sötétségre, ami kellemesen körülölel. Az emberek megpróbálják elkerülni a halált, viszont az nem is olyan rossz. Megnyugtató, csendes és legfőképpen könnyű. Már nem nyomja az ember vállát semmilyen teher... Ennek ellenére én tudom, hogy élek. Hogy honnan? A fájdalomból. A halottak nem éreznek fájdalmat. Viszont érzem, hogy az egész testem sajog. Ahogy lassan tisztul ki az elmém próbálom feltérképezni, hogy mennyire sérültem meg. Kezdésnek a lábamat akarom érezni. Még ha túl is éltem a robbanást a lábam volt a legközelebb a detonáció helyéhez. Biztos, hogy nem szabadna éreznem, de érzem. Lassan eljut a tudatomhoz az idegesítő pittyegés is, ami jelzi a szívverésem ritmusát.

Kórház, vagy valami gyógyászati intézmény.

Mellékes információ, jelenleg csak adalék, később talán lesz jelentősége.

Csak pár információ, és érzem, ahogy agyam a normális ütemben kezd el forogni. Érzem, ahogy sóhajtani akarok, de fájdalom nyilall a mellkasomban.

A kés. Leszúrtak.

Tényleg. Eddig miért nem éreztem, hogy fáj levegőt venni? Magam veszem a levegőt, ami azt jelenti, hogy nem vagyok gépre kötve. Megnyugtató, ellenben ott van az a furcsa érzés a könyökhajlatomnál.

Infúzió. Valahogy táplálni is kell.

Miért tartottak életben? Ő nem élte volna túl? Azt nem lehet, hisz én voltam közelebb a robbanáshoz. Sőt, szinte teljesen takartam is.

Egy kéz. Az enyémen. Érzem, ahogy az ujjai a bőrömhöz érnek.

Furcsán ismerős érintés.

Honnan ismerem? Valamire nem emlékszem... De mi az? Miért nem jut eszembe? Próbálom összeszedni a gondolataim, de a fájdalom egyre erősebben lüktet a testem minden sejtjéből. A lábamból is, aminek nem kellene ott lennie...

A labirintus. A játék. A futás. A zsákutca. Az akna. A szúrás. A robbanás.

Mi hiányzik? Tudom, hogy valami hiányzik. Valami miatt nem teljes a kép, és nem tudom összerakni, hogy miért. Annak az érintésnek is köze lehet hozzá, amit érzek. Ki ez? Miért van itt velem? Egyedül kellene lennem. Maximum az orvosnak kellene időnként bejönni, hogy ellenőrizzen, de ez a valaki itt van mellettem. Nem megy el...

De az elmém már nem bírja tovább. Az egyre növekvő fájdalom miatt lekapcsolja magát, hogy megóvja működőképességét, és én visszazuhanok az ingerek nélküli sötétségbe.

Most úgy érzem, hogy szinte megfojt ugyanaz a sötétség, ami ezelőtt a békét adta nekem. A tudatot, hogy sohasem kell visszamennem a labirintusba... Most valamiért mégis azt érzem, hogy odaadnám az élet minden békéjét, ha visszajutnék oda. Nem kell sok, csak az utolsó játék. Az, ami teljesen más volt, mint az előtte lévők.

Újra kell gondolnom, hogy mit rontottam el. Hol számoltam el magam. Vissza kell emlékeznem az elejére. Tudom, hogy ezt kellene tennem, de nem tudom magam rávenni, hogy kinyissam a kaput, ami mögött ott sorakoznak az emlékek. Emlékezni akarok és megérteni, hogy mi történt igazából, de nincs hozzá merszem. Valami furcsa rettegéssel tölt el, ahogy megpróbálom visszaidézni a történteket és a tudatalattim mindig lekapcsolja a folyamatot, jelezve, hogy jobb nekem, ha nem háborgatom ezeket a dolgokat.

Végül összeszedve a maradék bátorságom szélesre tárom a kaput, és hagyom, hogy az emlékek megrohanjanak.

Futok. Megint, bár most csak az emlékeim között. Ugyanazok között a falak között, de valami más. Érzem, hogy nem menekülök, bár nem látom, hogy ki van előttem. Azt is érzem, hogy valamit tartok a kezemben, de nem nézek le. Természetesnek veszem, hogy az a valami a kezembe van. A súlyából nem tudom megállapítani, hogy mi lehet...

Talán nem ezt az emléket kerestem...

De a következő fordulónál már tudom, hogy ez annak az utolsó játéknak az emléke. Még egy forduló, és ott a zsákutca... Még pár lépés. Már nem futok, mert nincs értelme. Az utolsó lépés és...

Legszívesebben behunynám a szemem mikor felvillan a kép előttem. Az én vagyok. Ott állok a falnak támaszkodva... Aztán elnevetem magam. Tényleg úgy hangzik, mintha megtébolyodtam volna...

Az első lépés... Miért az ő szemszögéből látom a saját emlékeim? Mi a franc folyik itt? Még egy lépés, és érzem, hogy a kezem, amiben azt a valamit tartom megemelkedik. Most a látóterembe kerül a kés, és én szinte pánikrohamot kapok. Tudom, hogy nincs érelme, de mégis minden erőmmel próbálok megálljt parancsolni a testemnek.

Még egy lépés... El akarok ereszteni a kést, de nem megy. Hátrálni akarok, de ez sem jön össze. Már nem tudom megkülönböztetni, hogy mi valós és mi az emlék része. Teljesen összemosódik minden az utolsó lépéssel. Hallom, ahogy halkan felnyögök a fájdalomtól, és érzem, ahogy a meleg vér a kezemre folyik.

Mindjárt! Csak még egy kicsit kell kibírnom és vége. Hallom a kérdést, de már nem fogom fel. Érzem, ahogy mozdul a test és....

Ennyi. Megint a sötétség fogad, és hagyom, hogy körülöleljen. Hagyom, hogy elnyelje minden gondolatom, és teljesen kikapcsoljon.

Mikor megint össze tudok rakni egy összefüggő gondolatot és megint érzem a testem úgy döntök, hogy ki kell nyitnom a szemem. Tudatomhoz eljut az idegesítő pittyegés és próbálok ebbe kapaszkodni. Mikor sikerül résnyire nyitnom a szemem azonnal vissza is zárom, mert rettenetesen szúrja a fény. Még párszor meg kell ezt ismételnem, mire sikerül nyitva tartani pilláim. Érzem a kezet az enyémen, és nagy nehézségek árán arra fordítom a fejem, hogy megnézzem ki az, de nem látok semmit...

Miért érzek, valamit, ami nem is valós?

De jól tippeltem, kórházban vagyok. A kezemen, amin az érintést érzem, vastag kötés van a csuklóm köré tekerve. Most már minden egyes levegővételnél érzem a fájdalmat a mellkasomban a szúrás helyén. Az is eljut a tudatomig, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben, mert kintről, olyan hangok szűrődnek be, mintha tényleg kórházban lennék. Pedig tudom, hogy ez szinte lehetetlen.

Nővérhívó!

Meg kell találnom a gombot, hogy megbizonyosodjak róla. Ami tényleg megdöbbent az az, hogy meg is találom a megfelelő gombot, mert egy perc múlva egy nő rohan be egy fehér köpenyes férfi társaságában. A férfi azonnal kérdezgetni kezd, a nő pedig folyamatosan csinál valamit a háttérben, de ennék többet még képtelen vagyok feldolgozni.

Az események azt hiszem ezen a ponton csúsztak ki az irányításom alól. A következő, amire emlékszem, hogy a tükör előtt állok. Otthon! Ötletem sincs, hogy kerültem haza... Kezemben konyhakés...

Mi a francot csinálok?

És mosolygok. A saját tükörképemre.

-Menjünk együtt a pokolba?- Hallom meg a saját hangom, de mégsem az enyém... Valahogy másképpen cseng és nem tudom beazonosítani, hogy miért.

-Ne nevettess, hisz már mind a ketten ott vagyunk. Ennél a halál csak jobb lehet...- Szólal meg megint a hang, és én csak tehetetlenül figyelem, ahogy a konyhakés megemelkedik és a hegye a mellkasomhoz ér. Érzem ahogy az ujjaim a markolatra szorulnak, habár minden idegszálam üvölt, hogy engedjem el.

-Legutóbb valamit elnéztem, de ez most nem fog megtörténni....

Még egy pillanat és eluralkodik elmémen a fájdalom. Nem értek semmit. Csak a fájdalom függönyén keresztül jut el hozzám, hogy térdre rogyok, és eldőlök. Szinte érezni vélem, ahogy szívverésem egyre lassul, aztán már semmi...

Megint az üres sötétség. Bár most nem vagyok egyedül. Sohasem voltam egyedül. Mégis elfelejtettem ezt. Hogy felejtkezhettem el arról, akivel egy testen osztoztam?


	3. A gyilkos

\- Mondja, maga szerint miért tekintenek az emberek a gyilkosokra szörnyetegként?- Kérdezem meg, mintha csak csevegnénk, holott közel sem ez a helyzet. Tudom, hogy mindegy, mit mondok, innen úgysem jutok ki élve. Tudom, hogy nincs értelme késleltetni az elkerülhetetlent, de valami mélyen belül mégis erre kényszerít. Ösztönösen kezdem el húzni az időt azzal, hogy beszélgetést próbálok kezdeni.  
\- Ezt most komolyan kérdezi?- Kérdez vissza, és hitetlenséggel szemében néz szemembe. Azt hiszem ezen nincs mit csodálni. Magam sem igazán tudom, hogy mikor vagy hogyan fogalmazódott meg bennem ez a kérdés, de már egy ideje rágom magam rajta.  
\- Maga sorozatgyilkos. Az egyik legrosszabb azok közül, akiket az emberek szörnyetegnek neveznek. Azt hiszem, csak kíváncsi voltam, hogy maga tudja-e a választ- felelek a kérdésére, remélve, hogy ő is felelni fog az enyémre. Ugyan ez a helyzet elég egyoldalú, de azt hiszem, benne mégiscsak van valami, ami arra fogja sarkallni, hogy egy kicsit még elnyújtsa a dolgot.  
Érzem, hogy a kezeim megmerevedtek és már alig áramlik bennük a vér. Úgy döntök, hogy egy kicsit megpróbálom megmozgatni őket. Viszont ez elég nehéz feladat, hisz a szék támlája mögé vannak kötve úgy, hogy a kötél hozzá van csomózva a háttámlához. Erre az akciómra a kés pengéjét a torkomnak nyomja, mire elmosolyodom.  
\- Nem akarok megszökni. Tudom, hogy amúgy sem hagyná, csak elzsibbadtak a kezeim.  
Elég ennyit mondanom, és ő lassan ugyan, de visszahúzza a kést. Ugyan elég gyanúsan méreget. Azt hiszem a mosolygás miatt, de úgyis mindegy. Várakozva nézek fel rá, mire egy ideig még fürkészőn nézi arcom, majd végül megszólal.  
\- Talán csak azért, mert azok vagyunk. Ahogy maga is- ez egy kicsit rosszul esett ugyan, de azt hiszem, van benne valami. Talán, aki ebben a helyzetben is nyugodtan tud viselkedni, az ugyan olyan szörnyeteg, mint a gyilkosok.  
\- Ha valóban igaz lenne, akkor azt hiszem ez az a mutáció, ami a késztetést okozza, hogy valaki gyilkossá váljon már réges-régen kihalt volna az emberekből, nem igaz?- Kérdezek megint, mire egy ideig csak csendben néz, és látom a tekintetén, hogy valahol nagyon elmélyedt a gondolatai között. A tekintete egyik pillanatról a másikra élesedik ki megint és csak ekkor szólal meg.  
\- Miért szelektálódott volna ki a „gyilkos gén”?- kérdezi meg a falnak dőlve. Lassan veszek egy nagy levegőt és csak utána válaszolok.  
\- Ha belegondol, én nem tudok másik fajt mondani a földön, ami élvezetből gyilkolná a társait.


	4. Holdfény

A telihold ezüstös fénye beterítette a kertet. Itt, messze a város fényeitől, zavartalanul birtokba vehette a sötétség területeit. Szabadon új színekkel írhatta felül mindazt, amit a nap fénye maga után hagyott. A levelek sötétje zöldes árnyalatot kapott, a kertben elevenen burjánzó rózsák vöröse pedig az alvadt vérre emlékeztető vörösesfeketét. Az éjszakai szél finom zörejei, az állatok neszezése pedig különleges csenddé varázsolták a nappal nyüzsgését.  
Ahogy a szél ismét belekezdett útjába, melynek se eleje se vége, elszaladt mellette hideg ujjaival érintve mindenütt, ahol a ruha nem takarta bőrét. Az anyagot is végigsimította érintése, mellyel ellopta annak melegségét és saját hüvösével helyettesítette azt. Időnként, mikor valahonnan több erőt tudott gyűjteni áthatolt a ruha anyagán is, hogy ott is megérintse a felhevült bőrt.  
Ebben a különleges helyzetben. Ebben az időben megtalálta a békét. A nappal elméjét ostromló ingerek, gondolatok és egyéb szörnyetegek csöndessé váltak. Mintha csak arra vártak volna, hogy a nap fénye új életet adjon nekik reggel, hogy ott folytathassák ostomukat ahol az este beköszöntekor abbahagyták. Élvezte ezt a nyugalmat. Ezt a kis szünetet a szüntelennek tetsző folyton-folyvást újrainduló küzdelemben és minden porcikájával üdvözölte is.


End file.
